


A Pirate of Very Different Appointment

by storm_aurora



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, F/M, Fluff, Moon (Pokemon) (mentioned), Pirate AU, Sun Acts Like A Cat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but like in the most liberal interpretation of the concept, didn't quite manage to avoid that one, there's not even a hint of angst in here anywhere I don't know how i managed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_aurora/pseuds/storm_aurora
Summary: Sun smiles sheepishly. “Thing is, Acie…I have a secret.”“What’s that?”He leans forward and glances from left to right. He lowers his voice and says conspiratorially, “I’m a pirate.”
Relationships: Acerola/Sun (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Pirate of Very Different Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating Sun's birthday this year with a fic for an incredibly rare pair! I wrote this for a Discord server event where everyone was required to make some sort of pirate AU, and...I got creative with the prompt. This one's for all two NyaShippers out there, and to everyone else - I hope you enjoy it too :3

_Knock, knock, knock._

Sun rolls his weight forward, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Plastic crinkles as he puts his other hand back on the bouquet, but that causes the bouquet to block his face. He shifts it into the crook of his arm and sneaks a glance at his watch – 7:00 on the dot. He’s right on time, for once. He’s been working on being punctual for important occasions like this.

Finally, the door creaks open. Acerola stands on the other side, her violet eyes sparkling with joy and a catlike grin on her face. “Sun!”

“Evening, Acie,” Sun beams.

“Are those for me?” she asks, gesturing to the flowers.

“Yep!”

“Aw, you shouldn’t have,” Acerola says graciously, taking the flowers from him.

“I really shouldn’t have. Those flowers cost me fifteen dollars!”

“Wow, fifteen dollars? That’s very generous of you,” Acerola teases. She gives Sun a quick peck on the lips. “They’re very pretty, thank you. As are you.”

His lips tingle from the warmth of Acerola’s kiss, and he flushes at her praise. “Thanks. You look really pretty, too!”

Acerola looks down at her outfit in confusion – a black t-shirt with a stylized “SPOOKY” on it and a pair of worn-out blue jeans. In comparison to Sun’s blue polo shirt and black slacks, it looks tacky. And if the outfit were being worn by any other person, Sun would agree with that. But on his girlfriend, anything looks beautiful.

Acerola shakes her head. “I just finished cooking – I need to go change. C’mon in, make yourself at home! I’ll be with you in a minute.” She gestures Sun inside.

He stops to look at her as she shuts the door. “I wasn’t joking, you know,” he says earnestly. “I think you look pretty in anything.”

Acerola blushes. “Thank you,” she says. Sun grins.

As Acerola heads back to her room to change, Sun heads to the living room to start setting up his things. He’s been to Acerola’s house only once before, but he remembers the general layout of the place. He takes out his phone and pulls up some music to set the ambiance – something quiet and vaguely classical-sounding. Unfortunately, because it’s so quiet, it’s hard to hear from a distance even with the phone’s volume turned all the way up, and Sun doesn’t own a phone-compatible speaker. He hopes Acerola won’t mind his phone sitting on the table while they eat.

He’s fiddling with the TV when Acerola finally comes out of her bedroom. “Hey, d’you happen to have an HDMI cable?” he asks without looking away from the cords.

“No, why?” Acerola asks.

“Damn. I was hoping to hook my laptop up to the…”

Sun trails off, having finally looked away from the TV and seen Acerola for the first time since she changed. She’s let her hair down so her purple locks curl gently atop her shoulders, and she’s changed into a beautiful navy dress with rhinestones around the bottom that sparkle like stars in the night sky. In her hands, she’s holding a translucent blue vase with the flowers Sun gave her sitting inside, which only compliment her natural beauty. 

“Wow,” Sun breathes. “You look…amazing.”

Acerola smiles. “Thank you. Shall we eat?”

“Oh! Uh – yeah,” Sun stammers. “What’s on the menu for tonight, chef?’

“An old family recipe my uncle taught me,” Acerola says, leading the way into the kitchen.

There are two large pots on the stove, and the round kitchen table is set for two with a candle in the center. Acerola pushes aside the candle to make room for the vase in her hands while Sun heads over to the stove and takes the lid off of one of the pots. He peers inside. “Your family recipe is…spaghetti?”

Acerola snorts. “No, Sunny. Other pot.”

Sun lifts the lid off the other pot. “Spaghetti…sauce?”

“Yep!” Acerola joins Sun at the stove, a plate in each hand. “This is authentic, homemade sauce – much better than that stuff you can buy in a jar from the store.”

“Is there really that much of a difference?”

The corners of Acerola’s lips curl up into a grin. “Try it and find out.”

They serve themselves at the stove and take a seat at the table. Sun takes a bite of spaghetti. Without conscious thought on his part, his eyes close and he lets out a moan of delight. “Ohhh…that’s so good.” The tomatoes and the noodles and the spices harmonize together so well, leaving a hint of sweetness in the aftertaste. The juiciness of the sausage compliments it well and adds an extra kick of Italian flavor. “This is _so_ much better than the jarred stuff…”

“Told ya!” Acerola chirps before cramming her mouth full of a huge helping of spaghetti.

They continue to make conversation over dinner: Sun regaling her with tales of his most recent misadventures at the post office, Acerola sharing some of the gossip she’d heard during her recent visit with their mutual friend Moon. They continue chatting long after they’re finished eating and the remaining spaghetti and sauce have grown cold on the stove.

Eventually, the conversation starts to wind down, and Acerola gets up to put away the leftovers. Sun helps, if by “helping” one means knocking all the plastic storage containers everywhere and distracting Acerola every time she stops paying attention to Sun for more than ten seconds. It takes far longer than it should, but finally the leftovers have all been stored in the fridge.

“And now, for our post-meal entertainment,” Sun declares, leading the way to the living room. He stops when he sees his laptop sitting open on the couch and remembers the predicament he’d been in before dinner. “It, uh…it might be limited to the size of my laptop screen.”

“We can watch it on my TV. I’ve got a DVD player,” Acerola says.

“I don’t have anything on DVD.”

Acerola frowns and folds her arms. “I thought you said you have, and I quote, ‘a collection of movies more extensive and obscure than any streaming service’.” She raises an eyebrow. “You mean to tell me that you own _all_ of them digitally?”

Sun smiles sheepishly. “Thing is, Acie…I have a secret.”

“What’s that?”

He leans forward and glances from left to right. He lowers his voice and says conspiratorially, “I’m a pirate.”

Acerola bursts out laughing, doubling over from the force of her laughter. Sun laughs right along with her. When she finally stops laughing long enough to sit up straight, she wheezes, “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.” She lets out a few more chuckles before she’s finally able to catch her breath. “Oh, man. I guess the background music was pirated, too?”

“Of course not,” Sun scoffs in mock offense. “The music on my phone is all the royalty free kind.”

Acerola giggles. “I stand corrected. Please don’t make me walk the plank, Mr. Pirate!”

“Arr, I’ve got a different punishment in mind fer ye,” Sun declares, swatting the suggestion away like a fly. He wraps his arms around her neck and crushes his lips against hers. She’s still only for a moment before her surprise fades and she reacts, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and returning the kiss.

Eventually, Sun breaks away, his cheeks flushed slightly pink. “So,” he says. “About that movie.”

Acerola browses through Sun’s digital library for a few minutes before eventually deciding on _The Aristocats_. Sun turns off the lights while Acerola grabs a blanket; she sits down next to him on the couch with their shoulders touching and drapes the blanket over their shoulders. As the movie begins, Sun wraps an arm around Acerola and she curls up against his side, tucking her legs underneath the blanket and letting her head rest on Sun’s shoulder. It fills him with a tingling warmth from head to toe. Or maybe that’s just the blanket, trapping all their body heat and making him drowsy. Either way, if he had the capability to, Sun is certain he would be purring right now.

Since he can’t, he settles for the next best thing: turning his head and whispering “I love you” into Acerola’s ear.

Acerola finds his hand in the dark, squeezes it, and whispers “I love you” back.

By the time the movie finishes playing, both Sun and Acerola are leaning on each other, fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I forgot to mention in the earlier note: the title is taken from _Hamlet_. Yes, the Shakespeare play. Because in this fic, like in Hamlet, the piracy is an incredibly minor element but it makes the main character sound like way more of a badass.


End file.
